This invention relates in general to a towable cart or trailer having a folding and load bearing platform and in particular, to a rough terrain trailer having a folding platform suitable for storage between use periods.
Towable carts and trailers are known that have folding platforms that can be converted from a generally flat, planar surface to an articulated position for storage or transport. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,073 to Harper which discloses a foldable trailer having three, pivotally connected sections. The sections can be moved from a trailering position, having a planar surface, to a storage position, where the end sections are folded perpendicularly relative to the center section. U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,117 to Cross discloses a folding trailer having a multi-plane, articulating hitch construction for use with an all terrain vehicle. The trailer may be stored vertically in a folded position while remaining attached to the all terrain vehicle.
Other examples of folding carts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,928 to Jury which describes a portable, hand drawn cart for backpack transport to a hunting site in order to remove a game carcass. While being able to fold into a small package, the load bearing platform requires latches to maintain an unfolded position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,092 to Chepa discloses an expandable utility trailer having removable end panels that can be stowed under the center section. The removable panels facilitate a small storage envelope.
It would be desirable to have an improved folding trailer capable of being towed behind a vehicle.